


Pain in the eye

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Parties, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blueberry Sans is a cutie, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a fun party with all of the Au's, that is, until Blueberry got hit in the eye with someone's bone. With a crack the others have no idea how to hide it from his older, overprotective brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first writing to the website, but I have written fanfics on my own before. I will try to update as often as possible, but don't have a schedule yet.

###  What Happened 

Blue had been chatting in the corner with Sans classic instead of dancing with the others at the party. The two had been away from the others for a while and were just learning more about each other's universe. It was fine enough, the two would laugh at how absurd the other's universe sounded, or at how strong the captain of the royal guard was. They just didn't want to dance around to Fell's awful singing. 

"So then Alphy's trained with Queen Toriel until she finally beat the queen in a battle!" Blue went on. 

"That sounds like what Undyne did, except less cool. Beating a girl is easy, but beating a beast like Asgore, oh boy that's hard." 

"My Undyne shows me these really cool cartoons! She calls them... Anime? Something like that! It's really cool to see how they fight!" Blue's eyes lit up as he thought about Naruto and Sauski fighting it out in a brawl. 

"Meh, that's Alphys. So you have Asriel instead of Flowey?" 

"Yes...? Asriel Dreemurr runs the shop in a village off of Waterfall. I've never gone, but Pappy says that he sells all kinds of cool stuff!" 

"Gee, you really trust your Papyrus's every word huh?" 

"Uh huh! Do you not?" 

"Watch out!" Someone called from the dance floor. There were gasps as a white bone flew to the skeletons in the corner of the room. Sans was quick to move, but Blueberry wasn't as fast. The bone came at him, hitting his eye and knocking him down on the ground. 

"Owwie..." He said before blacking out. Sans was panicking, yelling, at the other skeletons trying to figure out who had sent the bone attack. None of them had any idea, but a few had run over to look at Blueberry. Under his left eye... was a large crack, all the way down to the top of his nose. 

### 


	2. Chaos in the Au's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is panicking. The smallest, and weakest, of the skeletons has a crack under his eye now! That isn't easy to hide. As Blueberry woke up, Sans found something even more troubling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys! I am so glad you're reading this fic (even if it is terrible). This is more of the real start for the story. Enjoy!

Ink stared at the little skeleton on the floor. The poor thing had been knocked out from the bone and didn't seem like he would wake up soon. Examining the crack, there were no traces of magic. No one had been holding a bone in the crowd right? Ink wasn't sure. 

"Hey was anyone holding a bone while they were dancing?" Ink questioned. 

The replies were simply grunts and heads shaking as everyone was more focused on why Ink was so close to Blueberry. Sans had come over to examine the crack and understood why Ink had questioned this. The two looked at each other as Sans decided that Blueberry should be brought upstairs to rest. 

"Hey Papyrus. I need some help over here. Can we put Blueberry in your room?" 

"BUT OF COURSE BROTHER! THE POOR THING WAS JUST HIT BY A BONE! I'LL BRING HIM UP NOW!" Papyrus classic promised. Scooping up the smallest skeleton, Papyrus rushed him upstairs and tucked him into his bed. Blueberry made no move that he noticed being lifted up, or put into a bed for that matter. Running back down, Papyrus noticed Sans had sat everyone down, and thrown out the spiked punch. 

"Paps, you may as well sit down, too." 

"Alright Sans." 

"So no one remembers holding, or seeing someone, holding a bone?" 

Everyone shook their heads. That is, except the Under Fell brothers. 

"Were you two holding bones?" Sans questioned. 

Red tugged on his coat as if noticing how warm it was making him. Edgy Papyrus simply nodded and slapped his brothers hand. 

"My brother here was holding the bone. I slapped it out of his hand, the opposite direction of you two that is." Edge explained. 

"I saw that!" Fresh exclaimed, "... But he hit it like towards you dudes. Not cool." 

"Snitch!" 

Everyone slowly explained that they had seen his slap it towards the two skeletons. Red shrunk down into his hood. Edge was insisting it was all an accident. No one in the room would purposely hurt Blue anymore. 

"P-Pappy! Pappy, where are we?" yelled Blue from upstairs. He seemed distressed, and that only made Sans run up the stairs faster. "Pappy?" 

"Nope, Sans classic, Blue. You alright?" 

"W-who are you? Where am I? Where's my brother!" 

"Whoa, calm down Blue. You're in the Classic universe at a party." 

"I want Pappy and daddy!" He cried. 

"'Daddy'? Wait... how old're you?" 

"T-ten." 

"Oh gee, follow me Sans." Putting out his hand, Sans had Blueberry follow him out into the hall. At the top of the stairs was a worried Ink. Blue imminently pulled away and ran to Ink hugging and crying into his shirt. 

"Ink! Where's Pappy? I wanna go home." He cried. 

Ink took one look at Sans and understood the situation. "Whoa, calm down little buddy. Paps had to run out for a bit, he'll be back soon and then he can take you home." 

"R-really?" 

"Positive. Now can I take a look at that eye of yours?" 

"Okay." Blue's voice was still shaky, but he was willing to pull back from Ink for a while so his eye could be looked at. He took a look and saw that the crack was still the same size. Picking up Blueberry, Ink brought him downstairs, stopping him from breaking into tears. He felt Blue stiffen up as he saw the other hims and Papyruses. 

"They won't hurt you Blue. They're nice." Ink assured him. 

Everyone starred at Blue as he clung to Ink. He was ready to burst into tears again at the strangers crowding around him. Their voices were all swirls and he could only pick out Ink's voice as he covered where his ears would be to block out all of the noise. Tears brimmed in his eyes as people continuously questioned him. 

"Please stop. Please stop. P-please, no more noise..." Blue whispered. Ink motioned for everyone to be quiet. They quickly fell silent as Blue hugged in to Ink. He patted his head and explained to everyone his temporary amnesia. 

"Hey, Berry. You alright?" Someone's voice came. It was Error's, but Blue didn't know that. "Everyone's really worried bud. Why don't you tell them you're okay?" Ink explained. 

Nodding Blue pulled away and showed everyone that he was alright. It seemed any tension in the room was let go of, everyone sat back down to relax. Blue, however, made no move to leave Ink's side. He seemed nervous, weary even, of the other alternate skeletons. Ink was okay with it, ten year old Blueberry was always shy. They kept near each other for a while as several people came to him one by one. Gently, never trying to make him cry again. Blue got used to them always coming over. He chatted with them, but still shied near Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm so glad that you're enjoying? (If not, please leave a suggestion to make it better in the comments.) I also hope to do much more in here! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please leave them! I'm on a bit of a writer's block. *cri* Also is it Papyruses? Papyrusi? I have no idea. I appreciate your existence. The notes below this shouldn't be there. I just noticed them after posting so ignore them. I appreciate your existence!


	3. Playful Cutie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pappy shows up. With a crack in his brother's eye, he's ready to hurt whoever hurt him, even if it was an accident... so what happens when he learns the side effects?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing. This idea just came to me randomly, but I won't have many details... probably. I'm thinking that there will be two or three chapters after this and then an epilogue? I'm not sure yet.

Papyrus had taken a while to get the replacement punch. It was hard to when the only person who makes it is Muffet. He took about an hour, but hopefully that would be long enough for Sans to calm down the others. They were mostly drunk, apart from Papyrus classic, Sans classic, and Blue, so they would be hard to control. Getting back to Snowdin, Papyrus was surprised at how quiet the house was. Opening the door, he dropped the punch. His brother was sitting next to Ink with a crack under his left eye. 

"Who hurt him?!?" Papyrus bellowed. 

"Pappy! Can we go home? I wanna see daddy." 

"What? Ink?" 

Ink only motioned to his head and showed him ten fingers. "Oh. Um, sorry bro. We should stay here. Dad's busy... working." Papyrus told him softly. 

Sans looked like he could cry when he heard that. "B-but Ink promised that you would take me home." 

"No, not without dad there." Papyrus winced as he mentioned the 'dead' father of the two, well, of everyone. "I'll take you home later, but... dad won't be there. He won't ever be there... Sans..." Papyrus knelt down, level with his brother, "dad... he, he's gone." Tears slipped down the brothers' faces. All of them, remembering when the older had told them these words years ago. In Blueberry's condition, however, he was getting the news early. 

"W-what h-happened?" Blue asked. 

"A lab experiment gone wrong. Don't worry about it now though, you're here now. With friends, good friends. Dad has been gone for years. I want you to tell me how old I am, then you figure out how old you are, bro." 

"You're fifteen. I'm ten." Blue replied uncertainly. 

"No. I'm twenty-two. You're sixteen. Now, tell me. How did you get that crack?" 

Blue struggled to remember. He looked to Ink, who was only looking at him hopefully. "S-something. Something was... was flying through the air. It... someone moved away from it. Then I got hit by it? I don't know Pappy! I just wanna go home!" 

"Hey, Blue. Why don't you come over here. Everyone got you a little gift. It is your birthday!" Red called. Blue looked confused, but slowly walked over. Red handed him a large package. On it was a card that said: 

'To Blueberry. From Error, Red, Edge, Fresh Yolo!, Ink, Sans Classic, Papyrus Classic, and Pappy. We all love you little dude.' Blue slowly opened the package, revealing a cookbook and a new kitchen set. He looked confused at the gifts. 

"Thank you... very much? I love it." Blue smiled, a bit questioningly. Pappy's face fell. His brother didn't love cooking until he needed to cook. This would seem like a joke to him. He was given back hope when his brother looked through the book, turning to a page on taco recipes. The others smiled two as Blue's eyes lit up. "Pappy, can I try making this one?" 

"'Course little bro, if it's fine with the classics." The older assured him, looking to the classics hopefully. They both nodded and Berry ran to the kitchen. Within five minutes the tacos were ready. They were the most delicious ones that he had ever made. Everyone was surprised at the wonderful taste. Beaming Blue kept looking through the cookbook. Something flickered in his eyes as he read through the recipe for Snail Pie. Moving on he found spaghetti and the same flicker happened. Was Blue... recovering... because of a cook book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I could add another AU? That could work... but which one? Leave a comment on any possible AU additions. Maybe a party crasher? I don't know, but it'll make the fan fic longer! I appreciate your existence.


	4. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pappy is ecstatic to see his brother slowly recovering from his amnesia. Bringing more things to help him will be important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being written on my iPod because my laptop is well, stupid and won't let me use the Internet. This will be a bit of a shorter one, sorry!

Swapped Papyrus always carried things from the past years. Photos, cards, gifts, anything that could fit into his pockets. Sure it was crowded, but he sure was happy he did it. Taking out a picture from when Blueberry was eleven, Pappy showed it to his brother... Not the best picture to show him though. It was a picture of him laying flowers at their father's grave. He felt terrible when Blue actually started to cry. 

"Pappy, can we see daddy's grave after tonight?" He asked teary eyed. Blue had never stopped calling their dad 'daddy' so he was unsure if his brother remembered this. 

"Of course bro. No one likes to figure out their dad is dead on their birthday." 

Blue's tears continued, but he seemed hopeful at... regaining his memory, as Pappy put it. They went through more photos. The bros getting to see the surface with the classics, going to Underfell to play with Red. It all came back slowly, but he did remember it. In around two hours time, Blue's memory was back. He was grateful to everyone for their help, and although some memories were still foggy, they came back as well. Thanking everyone the brothers took their leave to go back home. Even if there was still a little Pain in the Eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I think that this will be the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I am thinking of writing another story soon, but thank you for reading this! I appreciate your existence.
> 
> Shall I fix this story? Go back through it and use the knowledge I now have with A03 and make the story better? Your choice.


	5. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going through my old stories now that I'm used to A03

Heyya everyone! I've been going through each of my older stories and I'm thinking of going back and refining this one! Maybe even make it like a chapter or two longer I dunno. But I'll definitely fix up the writing. This was my first story, but... my pet peeve is getting at me and this just looked well... TERRIBLE! So ya, if you want this to be fixed up comment down bellow and I'll do it!


End file.
